The plant growing receptacles disclosed in my above-identified pending applications include a receptacle having an open top, a closed bottom wall and at least one opening provided in the receptacle side wall at a distance above the bottom wall. A mixture of soil and fertilizer is placed within the receptacle to promote further growth of the plant therein so that when water is fed to the upper portion of the receptacle, some of the water, soil and fertilizer gravitates to the bottom of the receptacle to form a slurry: thus providing a moist environment within the receptacle, the opening in the receptacle side wall forming a root exit and drain opening.
The plant growing receptacle can be placed at an in-soil planting position, or at an above-ground position wherein the bottom of the receptacle rests on the ground. At the above-ground position, the plant growing receptacle is more exposed to the atmospheric elements than when placed at the in-soil planting position. For instance, during hot weather, the sun shining on the plant growing receptacle results in high temperatures in the slurry causing root shock and water evaporation, and during cold weather, low temperatures being transmitted through the receptacle walls can also cause root shock, and blowing wind can cause the plant growing receptacle to tip over.